


If They Knew

by SideshowSvetlana



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideshowSvetlana/pseuds/SideshowSvetlana
Summary: A drabble. Let's just say neither Shauna OR Jimbo are fully committed.





	If They Knew

If They Knew

(A/N: Something I dashed off in an hour to practice writing.)

Shauna Chalmers was not known for being a faithful partner. If she was known for anything, it was having low standards and wanting to make out with most things that moved. (Hey, anyone who made out with Ol’ Gil of their own volition probably had no taste in partners!) At the moment, she was supposed to be in a committed relationship with Jimbo Jones, local bully and worst kid at Springfield Elementary, but she wasn’t committed to anything. Several times she’d been intimate with people who weren’t Jimbo without him knowing. She wasn’t sure she loved him, he didn’t always fulfil her emotional needs and it seemed he would rather hang out with his friends than with her. Speaking of his friends, tonight she happened to be with Kearney. She’d also tried propositioning Dolph, but he’d shown a surprising lack of interest. Hell, he ran away after she asked. That was the weirdest response she’d ever gotten.

This affair with Kearney had been going on for a while now. What could she say? He needed someone to fill the void after his wife left him and he was fulfilling her emotional needs. Despite his reputation as the dumbest of the bullies, he knew how to treat a lady!

_I should really tell Jimbo_ , Shauna thought to herself as she lay awake while Kearney slumbered next to her.

She had wanted to tell Jimbo it was over between them for a while, but she wasn’t sure how to do it or how he’d react.

_What am I supposed to say?_ She thought, _‘FYI, I’ve been doing your best friend for a month now’? That doesn’t sound good. I dunno, I can think about it more tomorrow. I just gotta let him down easily. Maybe I won’t tell him about Kearney, though. If he knew there was someone else, it would break his heart._

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Jimbo was having similar thoughts as his bedmate who wasn’t Shauna lay next to him.

_If she knew there was someone else_ , thought Jimbo, _It would break her heart_.

“Are you still awake?” came a groggy voice from next to him, “What’s going on? Is something the matter?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Jimbo said quietly as he wrapped his arms around the other boy in a tight embrace, “Go back to sleep, Dolph.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I dashed it off in ten minutes after listening to too much R&B. For future references, this isn’t how the characters of Jimbo and Dolph got together in my other works, it’s just a story that wouldn’t leave me alone.  
> Obviously inspired by the TLC song of the same name. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzCknvWNYcE


End file.
